


Late One Night

by litra



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Exploration, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masterbation, PWP, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: One night at the academy, Thrawn returned a bit earlier than expected.





	Late One Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, in going through the fandom I didn't find nearly as much roommate smut as I expected, then this happened.

 

Thrawn waved his ident, opening the door to the room he shared with Cadet Vanto. It was late, but not as late as it might be. He had been in the libraries, but apparently they expected academy students to do most of their research on the net, and so had cut their hours. It was yet another oddity on the list he was collecting and collating. 

There was a sound from inside, a rustle of fabric. The scent of human sweat. A cut off sound. He identified the vocal range as Vanto's. The room was otherwise empty, the lights on low. The fresher door was open, and the interior lights off. Nothing in the room seemed disturbed beyond the usual habitation of himself and his companion, though of course a stealthy intruder could have hidden their traces. 

Thrawn closed the door behind him, engaging the lock.  The entryway blocked his view of split resting area where he had heard Vanto. 

It was another oddity that he he had yet to come to a conclusion about. The room seemed to have been initially designed for two residence, and indeed it was large enough for two human adults, but the interior design had not split the space into areas for individual residents. Instead it had split the area into a sleeping section and a study section. His own bunk was only a few feet from Vanto's and there was no privacy barrier between them.. Then again the culture of coruscant suggested that most of the officers in training could afford the extra fee for the luxury of a private room, or alternately bribe the residence hall for a companion of their choosing. He had done something very similar, only without the bribery.

He stepped forward, reaching for the top button of his uniform collar. As he did, he turned and set his com on his desk for it's nightly sync. He caught sight of Vanto in the reflection of his terminal's black screen. Thrun had assumed it was his entrance that had disturbed his companion. Perhaps he had been asleep and come close to waking. It was clear now that Vanto had been awake to start.

Vanto was sitting up against the wall, the sheet pulled over his lap. His pillow had been pulled into his lap as well. His face was hot. His face turned down, eyes directed away. Pupils dilated. He was not wearing the loose shirt he normally wore to sleep. Thrawn could not confirm if the boxers were missing as well. Fingers clenched in the sheets. His shoulders shifted, flexing, pressing back against the wall.

"I ah-- I didn't think you'd be back..." Vanto said, voice hesitant. Unusual; Vanto was one of the few who spoke to Thrawn both candidly and openly.

Thrawn turned, slowly removing his uniform jacket. "It seems that while the library advertises certain hours, those hours are only accurate during the few weeks prior to exams." He retrieved a hanger, and hung the jacket in its proper place. The expected response from Vanto -- some comment that he could have told him, or cultural facet that would explain the reasoning-- did not come.

Vanto was watching him, pupils still dilated. His eyes darted away, then drifted back. He licked his lips. The heat on his face stretched down his neck. Normally that heat signaled embarrassment, shame, or anger. None of the other signs for anger were present. Cetraily Vanto never had trouble with his words when he was angry. Thrawn knew that Vanto did no think highly of his education or his skill with wordplay, but his vocabulary was as extensive as any. And once again, he had never hesitated to speak his mind to Thrawn, excepting when a superior officer was present. Shame was a possibility, but Thrawn saw nothing to prompt it. No accident was apparent. Perhaps some order or event that he was not yet aware of. Embarrassment was also an option but again Thron saw not obvious cause.

"How has your evening progressed?" Thrawn prompted.

Again his eyes dart away. His head tilts back against the wall, exposing the line of his throat, a vulnerable position. It speaks of his comfort around Thrawn, even as his shoulders hunch inward. Contradictory. His hand clenched on the pillow in his lap. Under the sheet his legs flex. They are spread wide, one propped at what might be a casual angle. 

Thrawn considered the dimness of the room. It is no hindrance to him, but to Vanto would have trouble picking up details. Then there was the locked door -- not uncommon, but taken in conjunction with the other factors: the sweat still beading at the edge of Vanto's hairline, his position, his initial comment.

"You are aroused," He switched to Sy Bisti. Later he would have to ask for the proper translation of the last word, but at the moment the statement and the reaction to it, were more important.

Vanto frowned, eyebrows pinching together, eyes fixing back on Thrawn even as the heat in his face rose again. "Yeah, well, like I said. I thought you'd be gone longer. Sorry for being a normal human guy. Next time I'll put a sock on the door or something." His tone contained anger, irritation. Here was the embarrassment Thrawn had mistakenly identified earlier.

"A sock?"

"It's a-- never mind." He ducked his head. His eyes darted away. "Look, just forget it."

Thrawn blinked slowly, once. He hadn't expected this chain of events, but it wasn't unwelcome. If he moved carefully this could be quite advantageous. He headed for his own bed, sitting on the foot and beginning to remove his shoes. "You need not be ashamed. As you said you are a fit human male. I do not disparage you the action. I was simply under the impression that it was more effective with a partner..."

Vanto was looking at him again. His eyes wide. His pupils were still expanded.

"Are you serious? No, of course you are." His outer rim accent rose as Vanto went on. "Look I don't have the time, or credits to go down to the lower levels and find some company. Now can we drop it? Please?"

Thrawn tilted his head slightly, neither a yes, nor a no. He was still considering his next words as he undid the catch of his shirt, letting the pale fabric slide off his arms.

Vanto bit his lip. His breath caught in his throat. The pillow had slipped to one side and there was a noticeable lift to the sheet where it had been. Thrawn took a slow breath and noted the low earthy scent of the man. It was quite pleasant, especially when contrasted with the smog and recycled air of Coruscant.

"Cost and time..." He mused.

Vanto blinked, seemingly coming back to himself. "What?"

"Your objections. You stated you did not have the time and the cost was too great, but that suggests that a partner who you did not have to search for or verify, and who did not cost you anything would be welcome."

Vanto's eyes had gone wide, his lips parted. "I, well, I mean-- maybe. I'm not going to fuck any random guy--" His voice started out as a stammer until he got to the last word, when he abruptly cut himself off.

Fuck. Thrawn knew the word in the context of a curse. This use suggested a variant meaning. He wondered which had come first, linguistically speaking.

Thrawn settled on his bed, not quite mirroring Vanto but in a similar enough position to pull his pants tight across own crotch. Chiss didn't have external genitalia, but the sheath was rather noticeable. 

"Your words suggest you prefer male partners?"

"I don't-- I didn't mean-- I mean yes, but that's not." Vanto took a breath, centered himself and glared at Thrawn. "I know what you're doing. Stop dissecting me. If you're goin' to say something, say it."

He had aparenty underestimated Vanto yet again. The other man had seen the closing trap and deftly moved to disengage. Thrawn now had to strike before he had finished mapping the terrain or else retreat.

Thrawn paused, choosing his words carefully. "I... do not know the customs of your people--"

Vanto snorted, "No, really."

Thrawn narrowed his eyes, but Vanto waved him on. 

"I wish to offer myself as a possible partner, but I do not know if It would be socially acceptable. Among the Chiss we would already be assumed to be bed partners, since we've seen each other bare. I understand that is not the same as your people and would not pressure you. Quite apart from not knowing the customs of courtship there is the matter of my rank to consider and--"

"Thrawn--" Vanto interrupted, "Shut up."

Thrawn closed his mouth and waited for the outcome to present itself. Vanto lifted an arm, covering his eyes, and baring his throat again as his head tipped back to thump into the wall. It was not the most heartening of reactions.

After nearly a minute Vanto took a breath and lowered his arm. "Is it, y'know, just because I'm here, or..."

Ah, so that was the problem. "No. I enjoy your company socially and intellectually. You are one of the few sentiants I have met who does not look at me with expectations, which is quite ironic considering that you are one of very few who know the reputation of my kind. In addition I find you physically pleasing. I would not offer myself if any of those things were not true."

Vanto nodded slowly, looking down at his hands. The heat that had faded from his face rose again. "Than, I mean, I guess I'm not opposed to it, but are we even compatible? Physically?"

"I am sure, together, we can work out the details." Thrawn stood and took the single step to stand over Vanto's bed. The human licked his lips, then slowly and deliberately let his legs fall open. An invitation. Was he waiting for Thrawn to beguin? He had chastised Thrawn for analyzing him, but there was little else that he could do in order to move forward.

Thrawn put one knee on the bed, and reached forward to pluck at the sheets. The fabric slithered to the floor, leaving Eli bare. The heat under his skin ran all the way down pooling in his... Thrawn considered his vocabulary. Penis seemed too intelectual, prick too belittling, cock-- It would do. Eli's cock was thick, standing up from a patch of brown curls, red and slick from some kind of oil. Non-organic Thrawn surmised, given the bottle laying forgotten in the pillows. 

Eli's hands clenched in at his sides. The muscles in his thighs tightened, drawing up and in. 

"Look if you don't want to--" Eli broke off with a roll of his shoulder and a dip of his head.

Thrawn thought they had already established his desire, but perhaps words were not enough. He leaned in, catching Eli's chin with one hand, sliding down to cup the back of his neck. Eli's pulse fluttered under his thumb. Eli didn't flinch or go tense, instead he glanced up through his lashes, brown eyes almost gold in the low lighting. The show of trust was intoxicating. 

Thrawn had never kissed anyone before. It was somewhat of a taboo act in the Ascendancy, and he hadn't had that many lovers in any case. He knew it was common among humans though, and he was starting to understand why. Eli's lips were soft under his. He tasted distantly of caff and mint toothpaste, a combination that only pushed Thrawn to explore further.

Eli put a hand on Thrawn's chest, pushing him back. It took a moment for Thrawn to recognise the act for what it was, but when he did, he jerked away.

"I'm sorry, was that--?"

"No, you just need to let me breathe once in a while." the outer rim drawl was creeping back into Eli's voice, or rather he wasn't trying to hide it at the moment. "Like this." Eli tilted his head and caught Thrawn's lips for a second time.

Thrawn had thought the first time was good, but he hadn't had anything to compare it to. This was better. Eli traced his lips, his teeth, his palate, before drawing Thrawn in to do the same to him. The mechanics of it were simple enough once he understood the pattern. Better yet, Eli had relaxed back, slumping down into the pillows. He ran one hand up Thrawn's chest, pausing without any visible reason...

"Yes?" Thrawn pulled back enough to ask.

"Oh, ah, it's nothing. Just, you don't have nipples. I hadn't thought of that." Eli's face heated again. There were so many reasons for that, Thrawn had to wonder if it was embarrassment or attraction this time.

"Chiss are not strictly speaking mammals, at least not by the common definition. Does it bother you?"

Eli shook his head. "No, keep going."

Instead of leaning back in for another kiss, Thrawn settled next to Eli. He drew one hand up Eli's chest following the trail of hair, past his navel to circle one of Eli's nipples. Eli gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. The muscles in his chest and stomach tightened, his hips rocking up against the air.

"I have heard human breasts are sensitive on women, but I haven't heard anything about the male variation."

"They," Eli paused to lick his lips. They were already red and swollen from their kisses. Thrawn found he liked the look. "They can be. It depends on the person."

Thrawn caught Eli's nipple, plucking at it once before rolling it between his fingers. "And you?"

"Yeah they-- yeah." Eli was breathing heavily, arching up to press into Thrawn's touch. 

He watched the ripple of muscle and a quiet thrill pulsed through Thrawn. Every faint brush of his fingers sparked a subtle reaction; little sounds that Eli tried to bite back, a slight change in heat or color as Eli became more aroused. Thrawn hadn't even gotten to his cock yet.

"I want to touch you," Thrawn murmured.

"You're asking now?" Eli pointed out, nodding at their positions. He was smiling at least and still very much aroused.

Thrawn nodded, conceding the point. He tugged at Eli's shoulder until he had the human laid out on his back, Thrawn straddling his hips. Eli slid his hands up Thrawn's still clothed thighs, slipping a finger under his belt when he got that far.

"You going to lose these any time soon?"

Thrawn knew his eyes were glowing as he smiled and said, "No, I'm going to touch you first."

Eli let out a laughing moan, "I can't decide if that's hot or if you're just being a tease. You know I would have gotten off by now if you hadn't come back?"

Thrawn lifted an eyebrow, "would you prefer that?"

Eli bit his lip and suddenly looked vulnerable. His face was flushed again. He had to swallow before he said, "No, this is good."

Thrawn nodded and settled back. Where to begin? He traced his hands lightly up Eli's sides quirking his lips when Eli gasped. Apparently he was ticklish. He traced over Eli's nipples again just to hear the sounds he made. Then up, thumbed along his collarbone, over his shoulder and down the length of his arm. Eli was giving him a mildly amused look by the time Thrawn got to his hand, but the look softened when Thrawn kissed his palm.

Holding Eli's hand against his lips he asked, "Tell me what you like?"

Eli ran his free hand through his hair, keeping it there behind his head. "You know, normal stuff. Umm, My neck is sensitive. I like a bit of manhandling, I guess. This is good." He did not meet Thrawn's eyes.

"Is there something else?"

"I-- Well, this isn't exactly how things normally go for me y'know?"

Thrawn hummed. He could understand the sentiment. They were both exploring new territory. Perhaps returning to something more familiar would be best. Thrawn didn't intend to be like any of Eli's previous partners but--

"Before I arrived, show me how you were touching yourself."

Eli met his eyes for a long moment before he moved. Sitting up slightly he took hold of the base of his cock, tugging up loosely to finish by circling around the head. His knees bent, allowing his to roll his hips. It was hesitant with an audience, but the physical signs of his arousal did not diminish.  Thrawn watched him for a moment, then adjusted his position. He curled around Eli's side, letting his head rest on Eli's shoulder. He curled his own hand around Eli's, pushing him to go just a bit faster, his grip just a bit tighter. 

Eli gasped, and Thrawn could feel the shudder all down the length of where they were pressed together. 

"Oh, Thrawn, I-- I'm--"

"Yes, show me."

Eli came with a broken gasp on his lips and his eyes fluttering shut. His hand went lax, but Thrawn kept loosely working his cock. When Eli turned his head Thrawn welcomed the kiss, even as uncoordinated as it was. 

Eli finally pulled back breathing heavily, eyes dancing between Thrawn's own. "What about-- I mean, are you--"

"I'm fine, you can return the favor next time," Thrawn hesitated, "assuming that's something you would like--"

"Yes, If you wanted to. I guess we should talk out all the details and the navy won't really like it, but we'll get our assignments in another few--"

Thrawn stopped the string of words with a finger on Eli's lips. "Later."

Eli nodded, then yawned, slumping a little lower. "You can stay here if you like." He offered with his eyes closed.

Thrawn nodded, shifting so they were more aligned with the length of the bed, and tugging the sheet over them. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

 


End file.
